


I Wish

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I wasn't such a coward… I wish I could tell you how I feel…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

Naruto…

I wish I could tell you, about my feelings… about how much you mean to me… But I am afraid… I'm afraid of what you'll say…

Whether its rejection or words of love… I'm afraid of you. You have the power to break me… A simple act… a simple word… and you could crush my heart.

People fear you… they say you're a monster. But I know better. I have seen you're smile, I have seen you're kindness. You have shown me your heart, I have seen you're tears… I have seen you're sadness, and I know… I know you are far from being a monster.

I have seen the beast within you, and every time I do, it breaks my heart. Because you had no choice… because this destiny was forced on you; you have suffered all alone…

I want to tell you that I wont allow you to be alone, that I will stay by you're side. That is, if you will let me. I want to bring a smile to your face… to see you happy, and smiling…

But I am afraid…

Of how much I love you…

Of how much I need you…

I guess I am a coward after all…


End file.
